A Ranger's Story
by sckraut12
Summary: A Ranger's Story involves the first chapters that used to be in Cop Killer Attacks, but I put them in the wrong story. This is the right story and title. This story is about the many fights that Walker and Trivette have and where it leads them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jimmy Trivette quits

The Texas Ranger

Hello, my name is Cordell Walker and this is my story. Before I begin, here are some people in my story. Here are their names; Alex Cahill, Jimmy Trivette, Sidney Cook, Francis Cage, and C.D. Parker. I'm a Dallas-based member of the Texas Rangers and a State-Level Bureau of Investigation. Alex Cahill is a Tarrant County Assistant District Attorney, she puts on a bit of a frown if I don't obtain the information for her on time, and she also likes me. Jimmy Trivette is my partner, my best friend, a former Dallas Cowboys player, and works inside the office using computers and cellular phones to collect information on the people who've been taken into custody. Sidney and Gage are not mentioned right now. C.D. Parker, a semi-retired Texas Ranger, who used to be my partner before he got a bullet in his knee during a battle to arrest criminals after they robbed a bank and he now owns C.D.'s Bar and Grill.

The story begins when Trivette and I get into a big fight at C.D.'s with Alex and C.D. sitting right there at the bar table.

"Walker, I quit the Texas Rangers," yells Trivette and he leaves the bar and grill.

Alex and C.D. are very confused but don't ask anything because they don't want me to get more upset. So once I left, they start talking.

"C.D., what happened to their friendship?" said Alex.

"Gone is what happened, Alex."

"I guess you're right."

"I Know I'm right," said C.D.

"So, it's been over four weeks and no sign of Jimmy, Walker."

Ring, Ring went the telephone.

"It's Jimmy's phone."

After it rang the third time, I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Alex Cahill. Who is this?"

"C.D., its C.D. Parker. Jimmy is gone from his apartment. I can't find him anywhere nearby and his car is still here. His place is trashed up."

"Who would have done that, C.D.?"

"Alex, I think Jimmy did this?"

Jimmy walks in and says, "You're right, C.D. What are you doing here; this is my place for about two more days. Then it's gone and my car is gone, too. This is because I don't the money to afford them."

I turned around saw Jimmy who looked a whole lot different.

"Try to find you and to keep car and place you can come back to," said C.D. before he cut me off.

"No and I need no car. I have a ride to get to places I need to go. SO GO AWAY," he screamed at me.

So when I got back to the Texas Rangers' building, C.D. told Alex and me what happened. I got mad.

"Walker, you can't go talk to him. He's just going to get madder every time."

"I don't care. I'm the one he got in the fight with, not you guys."

So Walker took off and headed straight for Trivette's apartment. When I arrived at his apartment, I noticed that Trivette's Door was gone. So I took out my gun from the holster and walked in. I checked the bathroom.

Then, I heard my name, turned around, and saw Jimmy on the couch. He was hurt bad, so I called 911. He was rushed to the hospitable. I found out that he would have died if I hadn't show up at time I did. I started feeling sad for Trivette.

A couple weeks later, Jimmy woke up. As soon as I heard, went to the hospital and to his room.

When I got there, he was gone. So I headed back over to Trivette's apartment. Once I got there, I looked around and saw no sign of Jimmy.

Then all of a sudden, Jimmy stopped right in front of me on a black and gray blotched mare with a pink and gold star. Her mane is mostly white with little streaks of black.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jimmy.

"I was wondering why you're not in the hospital and who owns the mare?" said Walker.

"I own the mare. Come on, girl. Let's get out of here, Wild White Wind Selvesta. Let's call you by you nick name that is Triple W Single S."

About two minutes later, a guy I seen before came out of Jimmy's apartment. "Jimmy, where are you?" yelled Simon Trivette.

"He's…."before I could finish what I was saying. We heard a loud neigh from behind the fence in front of us. The fence was maybe ten feet high. Then, we heard it again and the mare and Jimmy were jumping over the fence.

"You can ride well," I yelled.

"Thanks," says Jimmy.

"Oh, Simon,"

"What's up," said Simon.

"We're going to a show jumping contest in Baltimore and the prize is five hundred thousand dollars."

"Are you talking about the River Hut competition?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Someone is giving 500 acres to the winner."

"You're kidding me, Simon."

"No, I'm not."

About ten minutes later, a cop car showed up.

"What's up, Detective Carlos Sandoval," said Walker.

"Walker, I'm taking to Jimmy and his brother, Simon. Simon is a FBI Agent and Jimmy is thinking about joining and to be his partner," said Carlos.

"Jimmy, we need to talk alone," I said.

"No way," says Jimmy, he punches me, and takes off.

"What just happened?" says Simon.

"It has happened before when we had problems with Kroger and the time when the department had a review on the Danny Robison's shooting in the courtyard. When Jimmy was getting all worked up at the bar and after I had helped him with some guys who were beating him, I started talking to him about taking him home and he punched me. That's what happened that time," I said.

"I didn't know," said Carlos and Simon together at one time.

"What are we suppose to do about this?" I said.

"I don't know. First, we have find him and someone has to talk to him," said Carlos.

"Carlos, Carlos."

"Carlos, I think someone wanted to talk to you about something on the walkie-talkie."

"This is Detective Sandoval. What's up?"

"There a bank robbery at the Five Star Bank and there are about six hostages," said another cop.

"I'll be right there," said Carlos.

"Alright and there's one other thing.

"Jimmy has become a Texas Ranger once again," said the cop.

"Walker, did you hear that?"

"I don't believe it, but I heard it. Ask where he is right now?"

"Michael, where is Jimmy right now?"

"He went to the bank robbery alone," says Michael.

"He's crazy. Isn't he, Simon?"

Carlos hopped into his police car.

"Yeah, he sure is, Walker."

When we got there, Jimmy was in a shoot-off with the bad guys. He raced over to my truck and hid behind to protect himself. Simon opened the door and said, "You're crazy."

"How many bad guys are all together?" asked Simon

"There about ten bad guys in the front…" said Jimmy before there was a shot from behind us.

"Walker, call an ambulance. Jimmy has been shot."

"We need ambulance at the Five Star Bank."

Once the ambulance got there, they put Jimmy on a stretcher and put in the ambulance.

Once the ambulance got there, they put Jimmy on a stretcher and put in the ambulance.

"Walker, I'm going with him."

"Okay, I'll drive there."

I called Alex and C.D. and told them what happen. They both said at different times, "Okay, I'll be right there."

Alex and C.D. arrived just after I did, I walked over to Alex. Then she asked," How is Trivette, Walker?"

"I'm not sure. The doctor hasn't talk to us yet, He's in surgery."

"C.D., you stay with him in case they try again."

"Walker," said Simon.

"Yeah, what is it, Simon?"

"They figured out, the guy behind this Pete Darnel."

"I thought he was in Huntsville," said Alex.

"How he get out?" I asked.

"Good behavior and he's on parole."

"Walker, the doctor is here!"

"How is he?"

"He's in a coma and in Critical Condition."

"Can we see him?"

"Just for a minute, right this way."

Once we got there, C.D. started talking.

"Get Better, Jimmy. Walker catch Pete and hurt him."

"Walker, can I work with you until Jimmy gets better?"asked Simon.

"Sure just call the F.B.I headquarters and tell them, first."

"Okay, let's get started. I'll call while I'm in your truck."

"Okay, let's go."

So we went to my truck and hopped in. Simon, then, called the F.B.I headquarters.

"Sergeant, can I stay and help until Jimmy gets better?" asked Simon.

"Sure, you can," answered the Sergeant.

"Thanks."

"He said, 'Okay' Walker."

"Let's get searching. Are you any good at computers?"

"Yeah and why?"

"I'm not good at computers."

"Okay. You want me to teach you? We can surprise Jimmy."

"Okay, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Surprised 

And 

The Incident

In about a week, I was searching things on the computer.

"I didn't think this was possible," I said.

"Well, it can happen. It just takes a matter of time, Walker," said Simon.

Ring, ring went the phone.

"Walker."

"It's C.D. Jimmy's awake," said C.D.

"We'll be right there."

"Jimmy's awake," I said.

"Pete."

"Oh brother, we forgot to catch him."

So Simon and I started running toward the door, I opened it, we went to the elevator. We went down and ran to my truck. Then I started to drive to the hospitable. Once we got there, we started running again. In about two minutes, we were at Jimmy's room.

"Hey you guys. Did you catch the guy?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, no," I said together with Simon.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"You'll find out when you get the Ranger Headquarters," I said.

"What are you taking about that is the Ranger's building?"

"You'll see."

A couple days later, Jimmy was allowed out of the hospitable, but he couldn't drive because of his arm was still in a cast. I started driving over to his place to bring him to the headquarters. When I got there, I noticed there was a fire in part of the building.

"We need fire trucks at the Contruckent Apartments."

"We'll send one right away," said the person on the other line.

In about two minutes, the fire truck was there. A man hopped out.

"Jacob," I said.

"What is it, Walker?" said Jacob.

"I think Jimmy in there. Can I go?"

"You'll need a gas mask to come in."

"Okay, you have an extra?"

"I'll check for you."

"Thanks."

In just a few minutes, Jacob Crosslening had found a gas mask.

"Put this on and let's go in, everybody."

"Jacob, I'm going to check Trivette's apartment room," I said.

"I'll go with you."

"Okay."

In about fifth teen minutes, Jacob and I were at Jimmy apartment room. We were looking around when I heard my name just like before and I turned around. Then I saw Jimmy, but he wasn't alone. The mare had two baby foals near her. When I was came close to Jimmy, Triple W Single S was starting to get protective about the foals.

"It's okay, girl. They're just trying to help us," said Jimmy to calm the mare.

The mare started to relax and calm down. I started to come closer and Selvesta was okay with me getting close to the foals, this time.

"Trivette, do you have a halter for the mare?"

"Yeah, it's in the cabinet on the bottom self. I'll help you up if you want me to?"

"Sure, you can help me up."

So I started helping him up, all of a sudden he fell.

"Jacob."

"He might have a broken leg. I'll go get the stretcher."

"I'll wait here."

"Okay."

So Jacob left to get it. He was back in a few minutes with another firefighter.

Meanwhile back at C.D.'s Bar and Grill, C.D. and Alex were talking when two new rangers came in and saw television.

"Isn't that Cordell Walker on the T.V. with that firefighter?" said Sidney Cook.

"You're sure right about that," said Francis Gage.

Alex and C.D started to turn to the T.V.

"C.D., that sure is. Turn up the volume," said Alex Cahill.

So C.D. started turning up the volume.

This is what the television said: "Here we are at the Contruckent apartments where horrible sight talking place. There are four dead and six wounded." said the news anchor.

Back at the Contruckent apartments, everybody who was watching saw a big crowd that Mitch Thomson standing. Mitch owns the land where Santana, a stallion, I had ridden before to catch some bad guys who were trying to kill Santana and his herd. they could be able to sell the land for a high profit of money.

"Mitch, what are you doing here?"

" Santana's in trouble and this time with slaughter house."

"All of the sudden, Selvesta took off.

"Walker, that's the way to my ranch."

Then from out of nowhere came a whistle and the right away back from the way she came. When she did come, this somebody whistle again and I saw an amazing sight. Just by one whistle the mare did a backflip. I was just about to ask a question when the mare answered it. The whistle had come from Jimmy who the mare ran straight to. Just then, another amazing sight happened. The mare started talking.

"I have to go help Santana. I'll go to the hospital afterwards. Okay," said the mare.

"Alright you can go. Be careful," said Jimmy.

"Okay."

In about two days of hard work the mustangs were saved. Things are going well when something goes wrong on a mission. Did I minchin Triple W Single S was dead from a gunshot? Well she is dead, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Another Fight

Our next fight happens when Trivette and I are on a mission with Pocko Cruz. I was standing next to me with a Sheep Skin Jacket.

"Can I borrow that?" I asked.

"Sure," said Trivette not thinking about what I was going to do with it.

"Wow, it's nice!" I said and threw it over the electric fence.

Then somebody cut the fence so everybody could get in the cocaine dealer's hide out. Once we got to the entrance where they were making it, Pocko and I took them both out. Trivette did nothing with me this mission. Everybody walked into the entrance and told all the people inside to freeze and lay there weapons down. One guy did not and I shot a can next to him to make sure he did then. Then everybody put cuffs on them except for Pocko and I. Trivette was mad.

Back at C.D.'s Bar and Grill, Pocko, C.D. and I were talking when Trivette walked in. I noticed a mean look on his face which he still had from the mission. So I apologized about the jacket.

"Forget I'm leaving you and him," and he took off.

Before Trivette had gotten through the door, C.D. had gotten up with him.

"Trivette, explain?" demanded C.D.

"Ask Walker not me. Okay," answered Trivette, "Tell Walker I'll see him at headquarters tomorrow."

"C.D., what happened? I thought it was enough to apologize about his jacket," I asked and explained.

"I don't think that was enough. He said he'll see you at headquarters tomorrow," answered C.D.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Walker," said Pocko when C.D. and I were finished talking.

This is when the fight actually happens. Tomorrow morning, I had a talk with Trivette about last night.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

My anger was now showing, 'Well-I do! -Let's get it out in the open Trivette why are you so upset with me. It's not's about Billy is it because if it is sorry."

Then I see the veins are starting to pop out on his forehead and the fight turned for the worst. He throws punch at me and we're into a fist fight. Then he kicks and me and it's kicking and punching, too.

Everyone is staring at the rangers, never in the 20 years that they have known each other, has anyone ever seen Trivette and I go through blows like this talking, but they are especially astonished because we're putting many large bruises on each other. It took fifteen other rangers to break it up. But we still couldn't stop fighting so they put us in two holding rooms. Then we both had a talk with our boss. My ranger license was suspended for three months and Trivette was fired for good. He had become a ranger again.

In the mist of this, Alex showed and I didn't even pay any attention to her. So she left and went to our lunch date on her own. That's what I thought, Dalton Reed showed up and she took him instead.

Uncle Ray was feed up with me for using my martial arts for something else besides arresting criminals.

"Walker, explain," Uncle Ray demanded.

"Trivette started it!" I yelled.

All of the sudden, the phone rang. Uncle Ray answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" he said.

"It's Alex. Is Walker there?" answered Alex.

"Walker, Alex," said Uncle Ray.

"I'll talk to her," I said and Uncle Ray handed me the phone.

"Walker," said Alex.

"What?" I asked.

"The court trial," said Alex.

"I can't go. I can't go in the building."

"Walker."

"Sorry."

"The guy will walk a free man."

"Okay."

"Fine, Jimmy is on channel six. Oh and about that date we were suppose…"

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It's O.K. It went with Dalton Reed," Alex said.

"You did what?"

"You couldn't go and he showed up."

"So you took Dalton Reed."

"Yeah and I'm starting to date him again. I'm not waiting for you anymore."

"But…" is all I got to say before she interrupted me.

"You had your chance and you blew it. Good Bye," said Alex and she hung up.

So I had to start dating, but Uncle Ray again wasn't too happy with me. So instead I started entering more rodeos and he was fine that one. But after a while I was beginning to miss Alex and I hadn't called her, so I tried. After the third ring, she answered.

"Hello," said Alex.

"Hello," I said back.

"What do you need?"

"I was just calling to say hi and see how you are doing?"

"I'm doing fine and Dalton's over, so I've got to go. Bye," she said and hung up.

I guess that was it for talking to Alex and it was already been a couple of months. So I'm going on the rangers tomorrow. I wonder how Trivette doing?


End file.
